Moonlight
by Felisbela
Summary: Alguns anos após o fim de Amanhecer, Jacob precisará juntar a sua matilha para descobrir o paradeiro de Renesmee que desapareceu na madrugada do seu 5º aniversário. [Alerta: Pós-Breaking Dawn] – [Jacob e Nessie/Outros casais cânons e não cânons]
1. O PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO

**MOONLIGHT**  
(Uma continuação de _Amanhecer_)

**1. O PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO**

A visita tinha trocado de horário. Edward deixou bem claro que só queria ver o Black ao anoitecer, mas era claro que Black tinha outros meios para visitá-la. Ela era a sua princesinha, nada mais certo do que vigiá-la pra ver se estava tudo certo. Nessie tinha chegado na puberdade e agora os seus hormônios estavam a flor da pele, qualquer deslize a jovem poderia cair nas mãos de um lobo, não um lobo como Black era, mas um lobo mal, de garras afiadas e com sorrisos sedutores pronto para comê-la. Claro, na perspectiva de Black, algum sanguessuga poderia roubar seu bem mais precioso. Quando Nessie passeava com Alice, ele pedia com esforço para que os dois tivessem um momento juntos e Alice cedia. Os dois caminhavam para o lago, brincavam, conversavam (do jeito de Nessie) e algumas vezes a levava até a divisa com o Canadá para terem um momento mais sozinhos. Era um amor que ele contemplava todos os dias e até então não esperava nada de Nessie. Se ela se sentisse preparada, ela iria vir pra ele. Naqueles últimos anos, por causa de Nessie, Black tinha mudado muito. Agora estava mais civilizado e muito mais calmo, claro a idade também colaborou, mas a grande mudança foi ver Nessie precisar dele, para situação simples do cotidiano.

Já estava na hora da visita. Quando se aproximou, ainda como lobo, no chalé dos pais de Nessie, percebeu que ela já o esperava na janela. Quando ela o viu, Black nem precisava ter uma audição apurada para escutar que a menina descia correndo as escadas, aos pulos. Antes que ela o visse, foi para o meio das árvores e se transformou, ficando com a pele de humano. Quando estava colocando a camisa, Nessie apareceu, usando um vestido branco rodado. Era um dia especial, com uma roupa especial.

"Linda", pensou Black, quando a menina se aproximou mais de seu corpo. Os braços longos da menina se apoderam dos ombros do seu querido lobo. Como Nessie cheirava bem. Ela sempre cheirava bem, mesmo tendo todos aqueles vampiros ao seu lado. Depois de ficarem abraçados por alguns minutos, Nessie se distanciou de Black e ergueu as mãos para tocar a fase morena. Ali, a comunicação entre os dois foi estabelecida.

"Então ficou ansiosa para me contar a grande surpresa!", Nessie movimentou o rosto em um sinal positivo. Seus lábios desenharam um sorriso. Black estava pronto para instigar a menina a contar o que ela sentia quando, ele desviou o olhar para ver o casal Cullen se aproximar. O pai de Nessie, Edward puxou a filha para perto da mãe e depois de um olhar de reprovação de Black, ele resolveu ser mais educado. Claro, o sanguessuga ainda continuava a não aceitar o contato de um "vira-lata" com a própria filha.

- Boa-noite, Jacob. Ora, pela primeira vez desde que restringi os horários de visita à Renesmee, você conseguiu chegar no horário marcado. – Black sorriu zombeteiro.

- Não é minha culpa chegar mais cedo para observar Nes... Renesmee - Black corrigiu antes que Cullen o olhasse atravessado. Chamá-la de Renesmee também fazia parte do contrato. – Não é minha culpa querer vê-la o máximo que posso.

Nessie garantiu e estava pronta para estabelecer uma comunicação com o pai quando Black a poupou, assegurando que não era culpa se Nessie também queria ficar perto dele e por isso, descia para o jardim antes do horário combinado.

- Boa-noite, Bella. – A mãe de Nessie se distanciou da filha e foi dar um abraço no seu amigo. A mais nova dos Cullen, ao contrário do seu marido, adorava Black e fazia festas toda vez que ele se aproximava do chalé.

- Boa-noite, Jake. Por quê não entra? Preparamos um ótimo prato essa noite. – Antes que Black pudesse recusar, Bella o arrastou até o interior do chalé.

- Sinto falta da Bella que mal tinha força para abrir um saquinho de batata-frita. – Black escutou Nessie rir. A Cullen pareceu não se importar e o colocou sentado, com um prato de macarrão a sua frente.

- Vamos, coma um pouco, Jake.

- Obrigado pela refeição, Bella, mas eu já cacei essa tarde.

- Que pena... Renesmee querida, aceita um pouco? – A menina negou. Ela estava mais preocupada em levar Black para o seu quarto.

- Não é melhor você comer? – Black perguntou a Nessie, mas foi a mãe que respondeu.

- Não se preocupe, eu ofereci para me certificar. Ela já comeu demais. Fomos caçar essa tarde e ela acabou com um animal inteiro. Essa esfomeada. – Bella brincou com a filha, abrindo a boca e mostrando como ela fazia ao se deliciar com o cardápio. Black gargalhou ao ver Nessie ficar constrangida.

Quando Black estava já no piso superior, alcançando o quarto de Nessie, continuou a ouvir o protesto do Cullen.

- Mas, Bella, como você pode ser assim tão liberal? Ele está lá, com a nossa filha.

- Querido, deixe-os em paz. Confie um pouco em nossa filha está bem? Vamos... vamos sair.

Ao entrar no quarto de Nessie, Black teve uma surpresa. O quarto da menina tinha sido ampliado e a decoração estava mais elegante. Os poucos brinquedos que ainda restavam do antigo quarto de Nessie, agora foram totalmente substituídos por cd's e livros. Parece que Nessie tinha gostos bem parecidos com os dos pais. Black pareceu encantado com a coleção de cd's que iam do clássico até o rock. A menina se aproximou do porta cd e retirou um que tinha uma capa preta.

- Esse é o meu preferido. – Era a primeira vez naquele dia que Black escutava a voz de Nessie. Era raro, ela sempre gostava mais de usar o seu dom.

- De quem é? – Nessie mordeu os lábios.

- É um cd instrumental, piano.

- De quem é? – Black já sabia a resposta, mas queria que a menina desse a certeza.

- Sabe, você deveria escutar, meu pai é um ótimo pianista.

- Sabia! – O homem se distanciou da menina. Respirou fundo e se aproximou da janela. Ali, podia ver Edward conversar, próximos a casa do médico Cullen. Não foi preciso eles chegarem na porta da casa para que os outros fossem o receber. A mais baixa da família, fez perguntas, a loira ficou preocupada e depois de uma breve explicação da mãe de Nessie todos parecem ficar mais calmos. O mais forte possivelmente faria alguma piada e a grande mãe...

Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz calma da menina. Black viu que ela estava chateada, tentou pedir desculpas, mas a sua voz saiu presa demais.

- Dê uma chance. Pelo menos dê uma chance para o cd. – Black virou para fitar Nessie. Rapidamente ela colocou o cd para tocar e caminhou, com as mãos erguidas, para a face de Black.

"Uma única faixa, Nessie. Uma única faixa para vê-la sorrir.", Nessie antes dos três minutos iniciais da música, sorriu e se aninhou nos braços fortes. Suas mãos deslizaram pelas bochechas de Black e só ficaram paradas quando os dedos alcançaram os ombros largos. Ele acariciava os cabelos cacheados com uma das mãos. A outra estava nas costas da menina e agora Nessie estava sendo conduzida.

- Quanta honra. – Black viu os olhos castanhos fitarem por um momento a sua face, com dúvida. – Você está usando salto, bem que eu desconfiei que você está mais alta, - brincou o homem- está na altura do meu queixo.

- Você quer que eu tire o sapato? – Black ignorou a pergunta e continuou a movê-la. Não, a única coisa que Black queria, era tentar manter Nessie o mais perto de si. Estava com saudades das aproximações. Quando um Cullen estava por perto – talvez com exceção de Alice, não seria prudente, tentar ficar perto de Nessie. Todos eram tão super-protetores com ela.

- Você está gostando?

- Um pouco triste...

- Moonlight. Papai disse o mesmo. Ele relutou em gravar, disse que queria algo mais feliz, mas eu bati o pé. Você sabe como eu sou... – Black compreendia o que ela falava.

Quando a música terminou, Black sentiu Nessie fazer força em seus ombros para ficar na altura de sua face. Ela iria dar um beijo na bochecha dele, mas seus olhos pousaram nos lábios... Black se adiantou, manteve distância. Ela ficou visivelmente contrariada.

- Acho que esse não é o momento. – ela não pediu explicação, não queria discutir essa noite, quem sabe no dia seguinte?

Para fazê-la esquecer aquele momento, Black puxou um saquinho de veludo vermelha de seu bolso. Parecia que tinha dado certo. A menina, curiosa, só faltou arrancar dos dedos grossos de Black, e com certeza, ela iria conseguir, pois Nessie era bem mais ágil. Era um colar feito a mão, com o apelido da filha Cullen. Um lobo estava sentado enquanto uma mão acariciava o focinho. Muito bem feito.

- Feliz Aniversário, Nessie. Parabéns pelos seus 5 anos de vida.

A menina sorriu e os dois ficaram abraçados, olhando a lua no céu estrelado. Amanhã, seria um dia especial para Nessie. Pela primeira vez iria visitar a bando. Ela já conhecia Seth e Leah, os dois companheiros mais fieis de Black, mas ainda não conhecia os outros transfiguradores.

_J.B. & N.C._

Cedo, antes das oito e meia da manhã, Black já esperava Nessie descer para que fossem a área dos lobisomens. A menina apareceu, usando uma calça jeans e uma blusa branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo. Parece que ela estava esperando que Black se transformasse, mas ele resolveu ir de moto. Os dois se cumprimentaram, Nessie pousou as suas mãos na face dele, para falar que estava pronta.

- Eu não preciso disso.

- Precaução, Nessie.

- Precaução... Jake eu sou uma...

- Você é diferente! Você não é igual aquela gente ... – Black parou de falar ao ver os olhos de Nessie, caídos, sem brilho. Ele não voltou a falar. Ele ajeitou a proteção na cabeça de Nessie e estava pronto para erguer o corpo da menina, quando ele sentiu ser repelido. Ela não queria a sua ajuda.

Durante a viagem, ele não sentiu o toque da menina em seu abdômen, ela segurava em alguma parte da mota e parecia ter equilíbrio o suficiente para não precisar da ajuda dele quando a mota inclinava para fazer uma curva. Black sabia que ela era poderosa, igual aos sanguessugas, mas relutava com essa idéia. Nessie era uma menina de cinco anos, ainda tinha muito o que aprender e Black queria protegê-la, mas pelo que parecia, a menina não estava disposta a agrada-lo de todas as formas possíveis.

Quando estavam próximos da reserva, Black farejou o cheiro do seu amigo, Seth Clearwater. Por um momento, Black pensou em algum ataque a reserva, mas ficou mais tranquilo quando Seth apareceu pela trilha, aparentemente bem, mas algo em seu semblante demonstrava preocupação. Black parou a mota e foi em direção a Seth.

- E aí, cara?! Firmeza?!

- Beleza! Por quê está aqui?

- Sam, Quil, Embry e Paul estão no lago, por quê não vai lá com a gente?

- Nessie fez aniversário ontem e ela queria conhecer todo o bando.

- Aproveite, as meninas estão lá. Garanto que Nessie vai amar Claire. – Black olhou para a menina que agora se aproximava dos dois.

- Olá, Nessie. – Ela ergueu os braços, pronta para se comunicar com Seth quando Black bateu nas mãos da menina. Nessie ficou tão brava com Black que ela própria foi procurar o lago onde estava o resto dos lobos. Ele tentou segui-la, mas Seth o aconselhou que deixasse a menina sozinha.

- Você não deveria ser tão ciumento. – Black ignorou Seth e foi de moto, onde os outros estavam, o amigo correndo ao seu lado. Lobos conseguiam ter a mesma velocidade que uma moto.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Seth? – Black perguntou enquanto atravessava a floresta, pilotando a moto.

- Vamos chegar no lago. Eu vou te contar lá.

Quando eles chegaram no lago, viu Embry e Quil jogarem água um no rosto do outro. Sam estava mais afastado, com Emily a abraçando. Black ficou mais tranquilo ao ver Nessie em terra firme.

- Poderia ter me esperado, Renesmee. – Aquele era o jeito de Black demonstrar que estava bravo com Nessie. A menina, deu de ombros.

- Olá! – um coro fez presente no local. Black apresentou Nessie, a maioria a tratou bem, somente Sam a olhou desconfiada. Quil saiu no lado usando um calção de banho e cumprimentou a menina.

- Ah você vai se dar muito bem com Claire. Claire... cadê Claire? Eu tinha deixado ela brincar com duas bonecas... – Quil olhou nervoso para todos os lados, até ver a menina, abaixada, perto de um arbusto. – Claire... venha aqui! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer para você não se distanciar do grupo?

- Mas... Quil... eu queria brincar! – a menina ficou em pé, ajeitando o chapéu de palha que estava em sua cabeça.

- Venha... deixa eu te apresentar a Nessie.

- NESSIE?! – A menina saiu correndo, segurando a cabeça de uma boneca, o corpo estava em algum outro canto. O chapéu de palha saiu voando de sua cabeça.

- Claire, essa é a Nessie. Ela é um pouco mais jovem do que você. – Quil se distanciou de Claire para que as duas pudessem conversar. Black não teve como esconder o sorriso ao ver a sua menina, se curvar para proporcionar boas memórias a Claire.

- Na verdade, nós só temos três anos de diferença. – Claire levou Nessie pra passear nos arredores. As duas logo estavam brincando.

- Agora eu sei o que você passa com Claire! – Black confidenciou a Quil.

- É complicado, mas é muito bom ver o sorriso delas. – Black analisou as duas brincarem. Era verdade que Renesmee conseguia se comportar como uma pessoa normal. Na verdade, Jacob Black mentia para si que ela não poderia ser um monstro. Mas as vezes, quando Nessie agarrava os humanos com força, ele tinha a sensação que ela iria usar dos seus poderes de vam...

Os pensamentos de Black foram interrompidos quando ele viu a sua querida menina bem próxima a Claire. Como um ato de reflexo, ele levantou o braço direito e espalmou as mãos. Mas vendo que a ação de Nessia fazia parte da brincadeira, ele encolheu o braço.

Quil percebeu a ação do seu líder, nos lábios de Black apareceu um sorriso constrangido.

- Você não tem medo? De deixar Claire brincar com Nessie? Ela, você sabe... – Quil deu um breve sorriso e apoiou umas das mãos nos ombros do alfa.

- Eu confio na educação dos Cullen. – Mas Black ainda não confiava nos Cullen e nem em Nessie. Preso em seus pensamentos, na sensação de que algo não se encaixava, ele continuou a fitar as duas meninas brincarem. Apesar de Nessie ter a aparência de mais velha, com o corpo de uma adolescente de dezessete anos, os brilhos em seus olhos eram da pura inocência de uma criança de cinco anos.

Quil agora vendo que Claire estava segura com Nessie, saiu para dar mais um pulo no lago. A água espirrou no rosto de Black, Jake se virou para o lago, soltando palavrões. Quil tinha feito de propósito!

- Jake... – Seth se aproximou de seu líder. Black observou Seth o conduzindo para um lugar mais afastado. Antes que entrassem novamente na floresta, nervoso, Black soltou as palavras, depressa, sem tato, como fazia quando tinha dezesseis anos... mesmo tendo o corpo de um homem de vinte e poucos anos.

- O que foi?

- É com Leah. Ela sumiu ontem a noite.

- Ela não deixou nenhum aviso? – Seth negou com a cabeça.

- Leah não deixou nada, simplesmente fugiu! Sinto muito, Jake, eu deveria ter...

- Não foi a sua culpa, Seth. Ainda bem que estamos em tempos de paz. Sem a nossa beta, a guarda da reserva teria um buraco.

- Eu sei...

- É um pouco impossível de você fazer isso, mas não fique tão preocupado. Leah é mais velha, ela sabe como se cuidar.

- É eu sei. Acho que poderá ser até bom pra ela. Lembra que você voltou um pouco renovado? – Black confirmou com um acenar. Depois de algum tempo conversando com Seth a respeito da reserva, seus olhos foram imediatamente para onde Nessie brincava com Claire.

- Você já conversou com ela a respeito do imprinting?

- Não, claro que não! Eu não pret...- Ele parou de falar ao perceber que ela estava se aproximando, segurando as mãos de Claire.

- Desculpa incomodá-los, mas parece que Claire está sentindo falta de Quil. – Black balançou a cabeça positivamente, permitindo que Seth se distanciasse.

- Claro. – Seth entendeu o que Nessie queria passar. Ele levou Claire até a margem do lago. Quil imediatamente saiu da água e foi dar atenção a sua garota.

- Parece que você gostou de brincar com Claire... - Black estava ainda bravo com Nessie, mas a fraqueza em seu peito crescia cada vez que brigava com ela. A magia que o transfigurador sentia pela jovem garota era muito forte para deixá-lo fora de sintonia com a menina. Quando isso acontecia, Black tinha algum jeito de contornar o mal entendido e os dois voltavam a ser entender. Mas isso só costumava funcionar quando ela ainda era uma criança. Agora Black sentia certa dificuldade em reconciliar com Nessie, seu gênio piorava cada vez que sua idade ia aumentando.

- Sim.

- Se eu soubesse, eu teria te avisado para você trazer biquíni.

- Com certeza você não iria me deixar usá-lo. – A menina suspirou e olhou de soslaio para o lago, todos estavam se divertindo tanto.

- Era claro que eu iria.

- Parece que você tem ciúmes de tudo que eu toco. Parece que nem confia em mim. – Como explicar uma coisa daquela para Nessie?A idéia de possessão talvez também fizesse parte do magia de ligação.

- É claro que eu confio, Nessie, mas você é ainda tão jovem...

- Se confia, então me explique o que vocês dois estavam conversando.

- Problemas eu não conto a você... Nessie espere... – A menina saiu andando pela floresta, perturbada. Black em seu encalço, pronta para mandá-la parar, mas o transfigurador tinha certa dificuldade em seguir o ritmo da menina. Era difícil, cada vez mais Nessie parecia mais forte, mais geniosa, mais parecida com seus pais. – Nessie, espera, eu...

- Você o que? – A menina parou de repente e recuou alguns passos para que ficasse mais perto de Black. Ele arfava, apoiado numa árvore, procurando ar.

- Você é rápida... – Antes que ele pudesse completar a frase, Nessie se aproximou de Black. Ele respirava de olhos fechados, e de súbito, sentiu as mãos de dedos delicados caminharem por sua fase. Era o jeito de Nessie se comunicar, ela só tinha o direito de fazer aquilo com ele.

"...", confiara a fraqueza em voz baixa, na mente de Nessie. A menina balançou a cabeça, como se reprovasse o que ele acabara de dizer. Black sentiu uma arrepio de prazer ao notar os braços contornarem os seus ombros, caídos, em suas costas, esperando a aceitação, os cabelos encaracolados agora tomavam a face de Black Ele ergueu o corpo menor, com dificuldade, e a colocou recostada em seus ombros.

"Da maneira como eu fazia quando você era um bebê.", pensou ele.

- Você já conheceu o bando, era o que você queria, agora vou te levar para o local que eu mais gosto. -  
Black soltou a menina e se transformou, assim teria mais poder para chegar no local mais afastado da reserva. Black mandou Nessie subir em seu dorso, como fazia quando ela era pequena. Ela segurava as suas roupas, quando estivessem no local planejado, ele queria voltar a forma humana.

O peso da menina era bem maior, não era o peso de uma humana, ele sentiu Nessie agarrar os seus pelos com força e quando viu que a menina estava preparada, correu.

Quantas saudades de se transfigurar perto de Nessie, ele se sentia mais poderoso dessa forma. As folhas das árvores chacoteavam o seu dorso, a menina parecia empolgada, ele ergueu o focinho e viu que o sol estava a pino. Ele ouviu a sua barriga grunhir, os risos o revigoraram. Black corria para as terras mais altas. Era o momento exato de confiar a Nessie a sua história, do tempo em que sua mãe ainda era uma humana.

_J.B. & N.C._

Era um descampado. No centro, havia um círculo de areia, aos arredores, flores brancas no gramado verde. Nessie desceu do dorso de Black e olhou para a paisagem a sua frente. Caminhou, passou pelo círculo de areia, no fundo, até chegar no topo do mundo. O vento batia em seu peito. Para ela, era um brisa, para um humano, ventos violentos. Nessie abriu os braços e tentou agarrar o horizonte, do topo, a vista do rio que cruzava a floresta lá embaixo. A clareira, em que os outros do bando tomavam banho, talvez aquela chaminé distante fosse da casa da família Black.

- Foi aqui que eu me transformei pela primeira vez. – Black havia voltado para a forma humana. Agora estava diante de Nessie, no centro do círculo de areia. Ele agachou e a mostrou as inscrições que estavam no chão. Era alguma coisa escrita na língua nativa. Nessie olhou, e perguntava o que era aquilo. – É uma inscrição antiga, confirmou Black como se Nessie o houvesse questionado. – Faz parte do ritual, da transfiguração.

- Minha mãe esteve presente?

- Não. Sua mãe não sabia, na verdade, eu também não sabia. Eu pensava que tudo era uma lenda que os velhos inventavam só para tornar a tribo mais importante.

- Eu gosto quando você se transforma. – Black ficou contente com a reação de Nessie, poderia até falar que ficava mais confiante quando se transformava, mas a verdade era que ao se transfigurar, apesar de ter toda a força, se sentia um pouco distante do mundo de Nessie. Afinal, ela era uma...

- A lenda dos lobos, sempre foi difundida em nosso grupo. Quando um de seus familiares se aproximava dessas terras, alguns de nós sempre se transformavam para proteger os seres humanos...

- Os Cullen nunca mataram!

- Sim, Nessie. Mas a sua família é a exceção. É nós, eu e minha família, temos que defender Forks. Não sei se você sabe, mas nós e sua família fizemos um pacto.

- Sim, mamãe me contou tudo. Mamãe fala sempre de você com doçura... imagino que vocês dois foram bons amigos.

- Eu tive uma profunda ligação com a sua mãe, Nessie. Talvez por isso é que eu sinta tanta ligação com você. – Um breve momento de silêncio. Black ainda mantinha distancia de Nessie, ele a observava de longe. Renesmee era Bella, quando ainda humana...

- Por quê você nunca envelhece? – Os olhos de Jake abaixaram, não queria olhar para Nessie.

- Mais uma resposta: "Não é hora para te contar?".

- Eu faço isso...

- Para o meu bem? Quando você vai confiar em mim? – Black se levantou e se aproximou de Nessie, ela tinha se voltado mais uma vez para a vista.

- Eu não envelhece por quê eu preciso cuidar dos humanos, eu sou um monstro que luta para o bem. E ... eu não envelheço por quê eu espero alcançar uma pessoas especial. - Ele a abraçou pedindo mais uma vez desculpa.

- Esse é o melhor ida da minha vida. Obrigada por me contar algo tão importante. Desculpe por hoje de manhã, eu deveria ser mais compreensiva. – Black não queria ouvir desculpas de Nessie, agora era o momento de curtir o bom momento.

- Leah desapareceu. – Pelo menos metade da verdade, poderia falar para Nessie.

- Agora entendo, Seth deve estar muito preocupado. – Black deu de ombros.

- Leah, sabe se cuidar. Só acho que ela pelo menos deveria alertar o alfa. Se estourar uma guerra, estaremos comprometidos sem a beta. – Black sentiu a paz invadir o sua mente, Nessie o tranqüilizava, estavam em tempos de paz. – Você deve estar contente.

- Contente?

- Sim, vocês duas não se dão bem. – A cara de zangada de Nessie, fez Black gargalhar. Ele adorava provocá-la.

- Eu tento conversar com Leah, mas ela parece não querer a minha aproximação.

- Besteira. – De repente a barriga de Black fez barulho. – Você está com fome? – A menina sorriu e disse que estava morrendo de fome.

- Vamos voltar...- Black iria recuar para se transformar, mas a mão de Nessie o prendeu com força e de repente eles pularam. Ele olhou assustada para a menina, mas ela estava bem, o vento balançava os seus cabelos cor de bronze, de mãos dadas, pousaram na terra úmida. Nessie olhou da altura que tinham pulado. Black sentiu o quanto ela estava se sentindo exibida naquele dia. Os dois correram em busca de uma caça.

O leão da montanha foi abatido a poucos minutos de caça. Black deixou a maior parte para Nessie Depois do fim da refeição foram procurar um lago para se limparem. E enquanto Nessie se refestelava, Black se deitou em baixo da sombra de uma árvore.

Black começou a imaginar o que o pai tinha preparado para o almoço. Sim, aquela caça só tinha servido de aperitivo.

- O que está pensando? – Black abriu os olhos e viu que a menina estava sentado ao seu lado.

- Daqui a pouco temos que ir na casa de Billy. – Black ficou encantado com o sorriso da menina se alargar. Por quê será que ela gostava tanto de Billy Black? Ele nunca soube responder.

- Jake... por quê nunca me contou sobre o presente que deu a minha mãe? – Ela agora tocou o próprio colar de madeira.

- Isso aconteceu a tanto tempo que eu me esqueci de contar. Ora, nem foi tão importante... – Black em seu consciente fervilhou. O presente que tinha dado a Nessie na noite passada era bem parecida com o que tinha dado a Bella, quando ela ainda era uma humana. Não quis dar maiores detalhes, pois na época, ele estava apaixonada pela mãe de Nessie. Que erro grotesco.

- Como as coisas mudam... – A menina fitou interrogativa para ele. Black disse que não tinha importância. Depois de um breve descanso foram para a casa de Billy, mas Nessie ficou decepcionada, pois o velho Black não estava.

As horas passaram e Nessie teve que se contentar com Black filho. Black pai não deu as caras uma única vez no período da tarde.

- Eu gostaria de ter falado com Billy. Faz muito tempo que eu não falo com ele. – Os dois caminharam para além da fronteira Quileute. A luz da lua banhava o rosto de Nessie, o brilho de seu rosto não era tão intenso como os dos outros, mas na presença da luz do sol ou da luz, a menina ganhava uma coloração diferente dos humanos. A maioria achava muito bonito, mas Black ficava nervoso. Ele a arrastou para o interior da floresta, assim, ele não iria ver a sua menina brilhando igual a um prisma.

Quando Nessie percebeu as intenções de Black, ela soltou um suspiro.

- Você não gosta mesmo da minha espécie. – Black fez um careta. Com certeza quando chegasse a sua casa, iria repensar sobre o seu comportamento com Nessie. Estava errado, ele a todo momento fazia Nessie sofrer.

- Não é isso... – a menina o reprovou, ele não estava dizendo a verdade. – Desculpa, mas você sabe... eu não me dou bem com eles... esses... sanguessugas noj... – Nessie o censurou.

- Bella me contou uma parte sobre os acontecimentos, de quando eu nasci e ela me disse que vocês, lobisomens, tinham se aliado aos vampiros.

- Nossas espécies são diferentes, nossos mundos são diferentes, pensamos completamente o oposto um do outro, só nos aliamos por... por causa de sua mãe.

- Então tem uma parte de mim que você odeia, Jake. A parte vampira. Eu sou um meio-vampiro. Me desculpe por te decepcionar tanto. – Black ia puxar os braços de Nessie, mas a menina foi mais rápida e correu até o chalé. Alguns metros depois, avistou os Cullen a sua frente.

- O que aconteceu, Jake? – A voz de sino doeu em seu ouvido mais do que o habitual. O Cullen mostrou seu dentes e disse que mais tarde iria ter uma conversa série com Black.

- Discutimos, só isso. – A Cullen, suspirou e mandou Black entrar na varanda.

- O motivo foi o mesmo? – Não foi preciso Black responder, estava estampada a verdade no rosto dele. – Você tem que contar toda a verdade, para Nessie, Jake. Ela desconfia de muita coisa e você ainda nem falou o principal: o imprinting.

- Eu nunca vou falar uma coisa dessa para Nessie.

- Eu gostaria tanto de te ajudar, Jake, mas agora cabe a você, contar a ela, tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com você.

- Ela iria sofrer. – A Cullen balançou os ombros.

- Ela já está sofrendo, Jake. Bom, me desculpe, mas agora eu preciso entrar, dar assistência a minha filha.

Transfigurado, Black fitou a luz da janela do quarto de Nessie, e uivou.

O último pedido de desculpados do dia.

_Continua..._


	2. NENHUMA PISTA

**2. NENHUMA PISTA **

Deitado, ele fazia esforço para se levantar e sair do meio da rua. O grito dos humanos o fazia ficar mais perturbado. Como tinha caído ali? Lentamente ele abriu os olhos e se deparou com a neve caindo do céu. Abriu o focinho e uivou, um burburinho fez um círculo em volta do lobo até que ele fechou os olhos e ficou inconsciente.

O guarda local chegou perto do lobo, sua viatura estava estacionada perto dali, seu revolver estava apontado para o animal, caso ele atacasse alguém. O homem pediu que todos recuassem, mas era difícil controlar a multidão que tinha se formado. Ele correu até a viatura para chamar o centro de animais da cidade, quando viu duas mulheres se aproximarem do local. Elas eram diferentes e se destacavam dos outros. Uma era morena, com longos cabelos cor de chocolates e dela parecia emanar um certo calor, apesar do seu rosto branco feito mármore. A outra era esguia, mais parecia uma modelo, seus cabelos eram lisos e de um loiro quase platinado. Antes que continuassem caminhando para o local, se entreolharam, como se as duas estivessem conversando. O guarda tentou chamar atenção das duas, mas elas o ignoraram completamente.

O burburinho que tinha se formado ao redor do lobo, quando perceberam a aproximação das duas, se distanciaram do local, deixando uma passagem para as duas chegarem até o animal.

A morena se ajoelhou no chão que começava a se encher de neve. Ela tocou no focinho do transfigurador, seus olhos atentos ao corpo do lobo para depois olhar para a sua companheira que também avaliava o animal. As duas confirmaram com um acenar e a morena ergueu o lobo, sem nenhuma dificuldade, como se ele fosse simplesmente uma caixa de compras.

Ninguém ousou falar nada, pois das duas emanavam um poder, uma espécie de controle que as duas possuíam e qualquer um que ousasse impedi-las, seria totalmente recriminado. As duas desapareceram pela floresta de coníferas. O guarda voltou para o seu carro, ligando o radio novamente. Cancelou o pedido no centro de animais. Disse que tinha sido um cervo que estava atrapalhando a estrada, mas que já tinha ido embora. As pessoas continuaram olhando abismados para a marca ao redor de onde o lobo ficou deitado. Embora vivessem em uma área repleta de animais silvestres, não era todo o dia que recebiam a visita de um lobo no meio da cidade.

As duas mulheres foram recebidas por outra, também loira, mas de cabelos encaracolados na casa onde viviam. Ela esperou as duas chegarem com o animal nos braços, como se já esperasse a chegada no lobo. Ele foi colocado na porta da casa.

- Tem certeza que é ele? – ela questionou as duas que a olhavam sem piscar.

- Sim, Tanya. Ele não é um lobo normal. É o transfigurador que conhecemos quando os Cullen pediram a nossa ajuda, anos atrás. Não se lembra? – a morena perguntou para a outra que assentiu.

- Ainda bem que chegamos antes. Ele iria ser levado ou quem sabe poderia estar morto uma hora destas. – disse a outra que tinha acompanhado a morena no resgate do animal.

- Você está certa, Kate. – disse Tanya se virando para entrar na casa. – Traga ele para dentro enquanto telefono para Carlisle.

E assim foi feito. As duas mulheres colocaram o animal sobre um tapete feito de pelo sintético, que ficava próxima a lareira que foi acesa para esquentar o visitante.

Um homem logo apareceu na sala, se aproximando na mulher morena.

- O quê aconteceu, Carmen? – ele a questionou. – Este não é um dos transfiguradores que conhecemos quando fomos à última vez à Forks?

- Sim, querido. – Carmen respondeu ao seu marido. – Conseguimos chegar a tempo antes que o pessoal da cidade o matasse. Tanya está ligando para Carlisle nesse momento. - O homem de nome Eleazar abaixou para ver o lobo melhor. Suas patas estavam gastas, o focinho estava sujo, o cheiro do animal estava pior do que o normal havia marcas de combate nos seus flancos e sua orelha tinha sido ferida por dentes afiados. 

- Ele esta muito ferido. – Elezar disse se levantando. – O quê será que aconteceu com ele?

- Espero que Carlisle nos dê respostas. – disse Carmen se virando na direção que Tanya havia tomado. Kate estava ansiosa, andava de um lado para outro até Garret chegar e abraçá-la. Apesar de estarem quase cinco anos juntos, os dois ainda se tratavam apaixonadamente, como se tivessem conhecido um ao outro meses atrás. O homem perguntou o quê estava acontecendo e Kate respondeu que tinham encontrado o animal no meio da cidade, inconsciente.

O barulho dos passos na escada chamou a atenção dos presentes. Os quatro se viraram ansiosos por explicações.

- Carlisle está vindo imediatamente. – disse Tanya – Parece que aconteceu algo de muito ruim novamente com os Cullen. Aquela menina que salvamos já alguns anos de ser morta pelos Volturis, agora foi sequestrada.

Todos olharam abismados uns para os outros.

oOo

Carlisle terminou a ligação. Todos olharam para ele. Esme chegou perto de seu marido e pousou uma de suas mãos em seus ombros, como se pudesse transmitir força ao seu marido.

- Então? – ela perguntou a Carlisle. O médico olhou para a sua esposa e suspirou, depois olhou para os presentes.

- Ele está com elas. Elas o encontraram no meio de Denali, e o salvaram antes de ser morto pelos habitantes da cidade. – um grito de surpresa saiu dos lábios de Bella, o seu marido a rodeou nos braços. Os dois estavam muito abatidos, mesmo para vampiros e qualquer um poderia notar o sofrimento do casal a quilômetros de distância. – Eu disse a elas que eu estou indo para lá imediatamente. Tenho que cuidar do Jacob, sinto por tão poder ficar aqui com vocês esperando alguma pista aparecer. – disse Carlisle.

- De qualquer forma não iremos ficar parados, Carlisle. – disse Edward. Bella concordou.

- Bom, tenho que partir imediatamente. Elas me falaram que Jacob se encontra muito ferido e precisa de cuidados médicos urgentes. Esme, por favor, ligue para o aeroporto e peça o primeiro voo para o Alaska. – a vampira beijou o seu marido e saiu para fazer o quê ele tinha falado.

- Eu irei junto com você, Carlisle. – era Seth quem pedia. – Eu não posso deixar Jacob sozinho numa situação destas.

-Você precisa ficar, Seth. Quem irá cuidar da reserva? – disse Sam que também tinha ido, juntamente com Jared, Embry e Quil.

- Nós cuidaremos da divisa, Sam. – disse Embry. – Pode ficar sossegado, Seth. Pode ir com o Carlisle. – Seth então olhou para Sam e este confirmou com um acenar. Mesmo que Seth não fizesse parte da matilha de Sam, o menor ainda o respeitava já que era o mais velho que tinha recebido o poder da transfiguração de sua tribo. Sam, afinal de contas tinha sido o primeiro de todos naquela geração e precisava ser respeitado, não só pelos membros de sua matilha.

- Pode ir, Seth. – disse Sam. – Caso Leah volte, iremos falar para você imediatamente.

Seth então foi conduzido por Carlisle até o interior da casa para falar com Esme que estava marcando as passagens para a viagem de emergência para o Alaska.

- Alguma informação, Alice? – perguntou Rosalie que como madrinha estava tão preocupada com o paradeiro de Nessie como a mãe da menina.

- Estou tentando entrar em transe, mas é impossível. Tenho que esperar as visões aparecerem e não força-las. – ela disse visivelmente cansada, se sentando no sofá. Jasper estava ao seu lado.

- Nós iremos sair em busca de informações. – disse Jasper, enquanto Emmett concordava.

- Nós iremos com vocês. – disse Bella apressadamente. – Eu não irei ficar aqui sem fazer nada sem ter informações sobre a minha filha.

- Eu também irei. – disse Edward.

- Tudo bem, eu, Alice e Esme iremos ficar aqui na casa caso qualquer coisa apareça por aqui. – disse Rosalie.

Esme voltou com Carlisle e Seth na sala avisando que os dois iriam partir dali duas horas e chegariam ao Alaska ainda naquele dia. Jasper então explicou para Carlisle que eles iriam sair em busca de pistas, enquanto que as três vampiras iriam permanecer dentro da casa caso algo acontecesse. O médico confirmou com um acenar e pediu para Seth o acompanhar até o seu carro porque iriam para o aeroporto imediatamenter. O lobo mais jovem se despediu dos companheiros e saiu com o vampiro. Jasper, Emmett, Edward e Bella também se despediram das três vampiras e partiram em direção a floresta.

- Qualquer coisa nos informe para nós ajudarmos. – disse Sam para as três vampiras. Esme disse que quando Seth chegasse ao Alaska, iria os comunicar. Sam agradeceu e também foi embora, seguido dos outros.

- Agora, o quê temos a fazer é esperar. – disse Esme abraçando Alice, tentando confortar a menor que se sentia impotente diante da espera de suas visões. Rosalie, não aguentando ficar ali parada saiu da casa, iria ficar ali perto, caminhando para ver se achava alguma pista.

oOo

_O transfigurador andava pela floresta, ele seguia a meia-vampira, a garota que ele tinha sofrido imprinting, como tantas vezes já tinha feito. _

_- Nessie, não corra tão longe... – ele pedia, enquanto a menor se afastava cada vez mais. Era difícil para ele continuar seguindo a garota, ele não era capaz de manter a corrida, ela era muito veloz, mesmo que parte de seu corpo fosse humano, para algumas atividades, suas habilidades vampíricas sobressaiam mais, em detrimento da parte humana que existia em seu corpo. _

_- Vem, Jake! – o lobo escutou ela gritar. – Rápido. _

_O lobo aumentou sua velocidade e por alguns minutos conseguiu ficar ao lado da garota. _

_- Tenho que te mostrar uma coisa... – ela dizia. De repente ela parou e ele se viu em um descampado, cercado por flores azuis, um jardim enorme em uma planície. Era um local lindo. – Chegamos. _

_Jacob observou Nessie correr e pular entre as flores até ela oferecer uma das mãos a Jake que estava parado, olhando para o local abismado. Ele de repente despertou, agora prestando atenção na risada da menor. _

_- Eu também fiquei desse jeito quando minha mãe me mostrou esse local. Ele não é lindo? – ela perguntou. _

_- Sim, muito. – ele começou a andar em direção as mãos de Nessie. Ele a alcançou e os dois deram as mãos. – Foi Bella que te mostrou esse local? _

_- Foi a minha mãe. Ela disse que aqui é um local muito especial. Agora podemos vir também aqui. Um tempo para ficarmos em paz, com os nossos pensamentos. O quê acha? – os olhos da garota brilharam. A luz do sol a atingia, transformando a sua pele branca em um diamante reluzente e que espalhava brilho e possuía as sete cores do arco-íris. Ela conseguia ficar mais bonita a luz do sol, admitiu Jacob, mesmo ele não gostando da ideia de vê-la como um vampiro. Ele a envolveu em um abraço e a levou para um local que havia uma pequena sombra. A meia vampira percebeu o quê Jacob tinha feito, mas resolveu que naquele dia não iriam discutir. Tudo estava muito perfeito. Os dois se sentaram, Nessie sentada entre as pernas de Jacob, enquanto ela colocara a sua cabeça em seu peito, o maior a abraçando por trás. _

_- Uma grande ideia de me apresentar esse local. Parece que aqui tem magia. – Jacob disse. _

_- Também achei quando vim aqui pela primeira vez. – ela confessou. – Sabe... eu andei pensando a respeito do que eu te falei semana passada. – ela disse. _

_- Sobre o quê? – Jacob perguntou tentando se lembrar do tópico que haviam discutido uma semana atrás. Eram tantas vezes que via Nessie que a conversa entre eles eram muitas. _

_De repente ele sentiu os dedos dela tocarem o seu rosto e a voz dos dois começaram a invadir sua mente. Esse era o jeito de Nessie fazer Jacob se lembrar de certos momentos que o moreno havia se esquecido. _

_- Se lembrou? – ela sorriu. _

_- Ah sobre você começar a frequentar a escola de Forks. – ele disse enquanto ela assentia positivamente. – Você já falou com seus pais a respeito disso? _

_Nessie demorou para responder, o quê indicava que ela não havia falado ainda com os seus pais a respeito do seu desejo. _

_- Ainda não. – ela disse. – eu sei que eu já aprendi tudo com minha avó e minhas tias. – Ela se referia a Esme, Rosalie e Alice – e também com o papai e a mamãe, mas eu sinto vontade de conviver com pessoas que possuem a mesma idade que a minha. _

_Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha. _

_- Na verdade, você só tem quatro anos! – ele disse, ela o olhou a contragosto. _

_- Na teoria eu tenho quatro anos, mas você sabe que eu tenho corpo e mente de uma adolescente, Jacob. – o moreno concordou. – O quê você acha? Será que eu seria aceita no colégio de Forks? _

_- Você é muito inteligente, Nessie. Você seria aceita em um piscar de olhos. – Ele disse tentando confortá-la. _

_- Eu sei disso, mas... será que eu seria capaz de conviver com eles? Com os meus colegas de classe? – seus olhos estavam fixos em uma das flores que estava perto de seus pés. Jacob percebeu isso e arrancou a flor que ela fitava e a deu, gentilmente. _

_- Porque não? Não sei se você sabe, mas metade da sua família já frequentou várias vezes o ensino médio. – Jacob se lembrou da vez em que foi no colégio de Forks falar com Bella e viu os sanguessugas no estacionamento, da vez que teve mais uma das discussões com Edward a respeito de como Bella estaria melhor com ele. _

_- Eu sei. – ela de repente riu. _

_- O quê foi? – ela olhou para os olhos castanhos, se fixando no rosto do moreno. Jacob também se perdeu nos olhos castanhos chocolates da menina. Ela tinha os mesmos olhos da mãe, Jacob pensou. _

_- Eles têm um quatro, onde estão todos os diplomas de segundo grau que conseguiram em vida.- os dois começaram a rir. - Foram muitos. – ela disse contendo suas risadas. _

_- Então? Nada é impossível. – ele disse passando uma das mãos, carinhosamente do rosto da menor. Nessie fechou os olhos e aceitou o carinho. - Porque não pergunta para os seus pais dessa possibilidade? _

_- Você tem razão. – ela disse, abrindo os olhos e colocando a flor que tinha recebido de Jacob em sua orelha. O transfigurador então se levantou, Nessie aceitou a ajuda para se levantar._

_- Eu tenho que ir agora. Minha hora de patrulhar chegou. – Nessie o abraçou e os dois saíram dali de mãos dadas. _

Jacob se recordou de Nessie, enquanto recobrava os sentidos. Ele não se levantou, continuando deitado, em sua forma de lobo. Apesar de ainda sentir os hematomas em seu corpo, a posição em que estava era gostosa, não estava mais sentindo frio e achou uma boa ideia voltar a dormir. Mas de repente um cheiro em sua narina o desagradou. Um cheiro adocicado, enjoativo invadiu o seu olfato. Um cheiro crescente. O transfigurador grunhiu e de repente ele começou a ouvir vozes que ele não reconhecia. Suas orelhas, apesar de abaixadas, prestaram atenção do falatório que tinham começado.

- Foi instruções de Carlisle.- uma voz feminina e igualmente enjoativa, assim como o seu cheiro foi ouvida pelo lobo.

- Temos que tentar achar uma maneira de retorná-la a sua forma normal. Caso contrário, Carlisle não será capaz de trata-lo. – disse uma outra, dessa vez masculina.

- Eu sei, mas não podemos esperar que Carlisle esteja aqui? Ele já o conhece. Será mais fácil com ele aqui. – uma outra voz feminina, com um tom menos enjoativo e com um leve sotaque respondeu ao outro.

Jacob sentiu alguém se aproximar. O vampiro estava muito perto dele, Jake poderia sentir seu cheiro adocicado bem perto de seu nariz. Não conseguindo se concentrar para voltar a dormir, lentamente seus olhos se abriram. A princípio, demorou em estabelecer o foco, ele estava diante de uma lareira, ao seu lado, uma cabeleira de cabelos enrolados e loiros invadiu o seu campo de visão. Ela era uma vampira, seus olhos eram de cor âmbar, sua pele era perfeita, muito branca, seus lábios eram grossos, em uma tonalidade rosada, possivelmente dada por um batom, cílios volumosos e uma expressão séria.

- Ele acordou. – ela disse para os outros que também se aproximaram. De repente Jacob viu olhos com a mesma tonalidade dos da vampira o admirarem. Todos também muito belos, de um aspecto muito perfeito para um simples ser humano. Jacob tentou se levantar, mas o esforço o fez retornar a posição confortável. A vampira se aproximou mais dele, com o intuito de tocá-lo, mas Jacob distanciou seu focinho, não permitindo seu contanto. – Tente retornar a sua forma humana. Não se preocupe, Carlisle estará aqui daqui algumas horas. Ele trará também o seu amigo. – explicou a vampira.

Os olhos do lobo a fitaram por alguns minutos. Ele bufou e recostou seu rosto nas suas patas. Era difícil para o transfigurador retornar a sua forma humana. De repente ele se lembrou do esforço que teve que fazer algum tempo atrás, quando tinha sido atacado por vampiros e para que fosse tratado por Carlisle, teve que voltar a sua forma humana. Aqueles dias tinham sido terríveis, sua única felicidade foi ter a esperança de ter Bella finalmente, depois do beijo que tiveram, mas o banho de água fria veio quando ainda estava na cama, se estabelecendo. Bella disse amar Edward e que iria casar com ele.

Agora eram tudo memórias distantes e aquele fato que antes o fazia ficar triste, agora era indiferente, quando ele sofreu o imprinting por Nessie.

- Está com fome? – a mesma vampira que o tinha avisado sobre Carlisle perguntou a ele. – Jacob virou novamente o rosto, não queria papo com uma sanguessuga.

Aquela que tinha tentado a diplomacia era a líder daquela casa, Tanya. Normalmente a vampira loira não tinha muita paciência com visitas, mas como se tratava de um conhecido de Carlisle, resolveu ser simpática com o transfigurador. Ela se distanciou e pediu para Kate e Garret irem até a cidade para buscar algo para ele comer. O vampiro não deixou de brincar com a oportunidade que estava tendo.

- E que espécie de comida nós iremos trazer? Ração para cães? – ele riu. Jacob não deixou de escutar e respondeu com um grunhido. – Parece que ele está bem melhor... – ele disse olhando para a companheira.

- Acho que uma boa carne mal passada resolve. – sugeriu Kate, empurrando Garrett para a soleira da porta.

Tanya sumiu das vistas e foi em direção ao seu escritório. Pelo que Carlisle havia a informado, Renesmee tinha desaparecido. A vampira sabia que pouco poderia ser feito até aparecer algum sinal da criança, mas ela resolveu fazer algumas ligações para alguns conhecidos da região, famílias tradições da cidade que tinha feito amizade, só para ter com quem conversar nas reuniões que aconteciam todo o ano, na prefeitura.

Enquanto isso, Eleazar e Carmen ficaram de olho no animal estirado no tapete. Apesar de Jacob ter recobrado a consciência, era melhor que continuassem a observar o comportamento do transfigurador, pelo menos pelas próximas horas.

Jacob não fechou os olhos novamente. Ao contrário, ficou observando o crepitar da madeira sendo queimada na lareira. Tinha descansado o suficiente, ele não sabia se fugia dali ou ficava até Carlisle chegar. Ele olhou de novo para a sala e viu dois vampiros o observando. Não seria nada fácil sair dali. Resolveu se aquietar por alguns minutos e esperar o quê acontecia. Se enxergasse qualquer brecha, tentaria fugir dali e depois resolveria tudo com o Carlisle. Ele iria compreender, pensou Jake.

- Ele não quer conversar mesmo conosco. – disse Eleazar. Sua voz baixa para que o outro não o escutasse.

- Ele é um transfigurador afinal de contas. – observou Carmen. – ele não gosta de nossa espécie. Você já tinha visto um?

O vampiro pensou um pouco a respeito, tentando puxar algo em sua mente.

- Já conheci transfiguradores quando vivia na Itália, mas nunca cheguei perto de um.

- Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de conhecer um transfigurador. Foi um bom aprendizado o quê tivemos naquela vez na casa de Carlisle, não foi? – ela disse.

- Com certeza. Aquela família tem muito o quê ensinar para outros de suas espécies. Carlisle mesmo, ele foi brilhante e a mais nova deles, a garota que se envolveu com Edward, tem alguma coisa de diferente naquela menina. Seu poder é fundamental para a proteção em uma guerra. – a mulher concordou com um acenar.

- Carmen, Eleazar, vocês podem vir aqui, por favor. – perguntou Tanya. Ela estava no andar superior no escritório da casa, mas só bastava um pedido em seu tom normal que os vampiros poderiam escutar até mesmo se estivesse fora de casa. Os dois caminharam pelas escadas e entraram no escritório.

Tanya estava em frente ao seu notebook. Ela apontou para tela, os dois se aproximaram e se inclinaram, um de cada lado da líder. Os dois lerem o texto da internet e automaticamente olharam um para o outro quando terminaram a leitura.

- Pode ser um bom começo, vocês não acham? – perguntou Tanya voltando para fitar Carmen e depois para Eleazar.

Enquanto isso, Jacob no andar superior tinha percebido o distanciamento dos dois vampiros. Essa era a oportunidade para o transfigurador sair dali. Ele se ergueu a duras penas, sentindo os lados do seu corpo doerem. Ele começou a andar e percebeu tanto suas patas dianteiras como as traseiras tremerem, mas ele estava disposto a sair dali o mais rápido possível. Jacob olhou para os dois lados da sala e percebeu que a saída mais próxima, a porta da sala estava com as portas fechadas. Teria que achar outra saída, mas com o seu estado, não era nada fácil andar pela casa sem ser visto. Além disso, teria que ser rápido, não sabia o quanto os dois vampiros iriam voltar. Sua ideia foi andar em direção aos corredores, ele entrou na cozinha, realmente havia uma porta de saída para os fundos da casa, mas na forma de lobo, não conseguia sair dali pela porta convencional.

"Será que consigo achar uma janela aberta?" Saiu da cozinha e resolveu ir para o andar superior.

"Eles estão aqui." Jacob percebeu o cheiro adocicado se intensificar em suas narinas. Passou pelo quarto, onde escutou as vozes deles discutindo alguma coisa. O transfigurador iria ignorá-los, mas de repente ele escutou o nome da meia-vampira na conversa deles. Ele resolveu escutar o quê estariam falando.

- Talvez eles estejam ligados ao sumiço dela.

- Mas eu nunca vi nada parecido com isso. Talvez seja só um boato, como tantos outros a cerca de nossa espécie. – era a voz masculina, Jacob notou.

- Não sei. Maldita distância entre Forks e Denali! Temos que mostrar isso a Carlisle imediatamente. Talvez possamos salvar a menina. – disse a outra. Um forte baque foi escutado, provavelmente uma mão deles havia batido fortemente em um pedaço de madeira.

"Eu não preciso da ajuda deles..." era o quê Jacob acreditava. Apesar do que eles haviam falado, ele resolveu seguir o seu caminho. Estava no segundo andar da casa e sabia que se pulasse dali, poderia agravar a sua condição.

"Não me importo comigo..." ele confessou pra si mesmo. Nesse momento ele só conseguia viver pela garota que ele tinha sofrido imprinting. Ela era tudo para ele e suas ideias só envolviam Nessie e em como tê-la de volta.

Em um dos quartos, Jacob percebeu uma janela aberta. O vento gelado que saia das vidraças e que atingia o corredor havia o alertado da possível saída. Só esperava que não houvesse ninguém ali. Seus passos eram incertos. De repente suas orelhas capitaram o barulho de um carro estacionando na frente da casa.

"Devem ser os outros!"

Jacob correu pelo quarto e sem pensar duas vezes se lançou pela janela. A neve o atingiu em cheio e suas pernas traseiras tremerem e caíram na neve. Ele grunhiu de dor, percebendo a cor vermelha tingir a neve branca. Mas agora tinha que correr o mais rápido possível. Recobrou a força e caminhou em direção à floresta de coníferas que rodeava a casa. Parecia que a mansão de vampiros sempre era cercada por floresta, era o que o lobo pensou. E de repente ele tentou sumir por entre as árvores.

Agora era o momento de partir. Jacob Black nunca iria voltar naquela casa novamente.

Pelo menos isso que ele pensava.

_Continua... _


End file.
